RUNNING LOVE
by CheftyClouds
Summary: CHAPTER 10/UPDATE . Bagaimana usaha jatuh bangun seorang Kim Yesung untuk mendapatkan Cho Kyuhyun dan mengubahnya menjadi Gay sepertinya. BxB,YAOI
1. Chapter 1

TITLE : RUNNING LOVE

DISCLAIMER : This fiction is MINE ,the Cast milik orang tua meraka bukan milik saya.

WARNING : Yaoi, don't like don't read

CAST : Kim Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Eunhyuk

Donghae

PAIRING : Kyusung , Kisung,Wonsung,Eunhae

Saya akan posting srory sampai hari ulang tahun Yesung oppa.

Hehehe tapi tidak yakin bakal bagus ,setidaknya saya mencoba memeriahkan ulang tahun Yesung Super kalau tidak layak dibaca.

Keduanya berjalan berlawanan arah gerbang terlihat sosok berambut ikal dengan smirk bertengger di sudut itu menyeringai ketika berpapasan pada setiap yeoja yang di Kyuhyun itulah yang terkenal ketampanan dan kekeyaanya itu sedang melakukan aktivutas paginya,menyapa fangirlnya dengan senyum semenggoda ,sang playboy Cho Khuhyun sedang dihalaman parkir tak jauh dari Kyuhyun berada berdirilah sosok namja dengan pipi chubby dan mata sipit memandang kejadian di dekat gerbang dengan pandangan ,Kim Yesung ialah sosok yang saat ini sedang terbakar cemburu melihat aksi seorang Cho Kyuhyun menggoda para yang merasa janggal di sini?yeah, cinta sesama Kim Yesung yang tampan ini adalah gay,tapi disayangkan sekali pangeran playboy kita Cho Kyuhyun adalah namja adalah namja normal penyuka dada besar dan pantat ,sial banget kau Yesung .Kira-kira mampukah Yesung kita menakhlukan Kyuhyun merubahnya menjadi gay sama sepertinya?Hemm kita tunggu saja arencana namja bermata sipit beraksi,hahahahaha.

Pagi ini Yesung sudah menyiapkan sebuah rencana manis untuk oujaan hatinya dia akan pura-pura jatuh di dekat sosok targetnya kemungkinan dilaksanakan nanti stelah jam istirahat melamunkan sosok pujaan hatinya dan rencananya siang nanati,Yesung tidak menyadari langkah kakinya yang tidak mengarah Ke kelasnya tapi justru melangkah kearah sosok Kyuhyun dekat dan dekat,lebih dekat lagi dan semakin mendekat hingga tiba_tiba

BRUUUgg,,,,,,

"Awww , sakit huh aduh bokongku" ,Yesung mengaduhkarena bokongnya telah sukses berciuman dengan sosok menabrak tadi hanya terpana melihat seseorang kini menabraknya.

"cantiik" ,sosok itu terpana melihat pelaku yang menabraknya.

Yesung yang marah karena ada seseorang yang merusak acara berkhayalnya dengan pujaan hatinya bersiap memarai sang pelaku ,Saat Yesug berdiri dan mendongakkan kepalanya

"kauuuuuuu" , Yesung kaget setengah mati dengan namja dihadapanya kini

TBC

Heeemmmm,,, Kira-kira siapa ya namja yang ditrak Yesung?sepertinya dia mengenal sosok ?ditunggu aja next chap n mohon reviewnya ya!Gomawo sudah mampir dan baca critaku

CHEFTYYYYYY….*

Chefty,,,,,,,*)))


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong, aku publish chap 2.  
maaf kemaren berantakan banget gatau kenapa.  
Padahal sebelum publish sudah aku edit.

huft,tapi gomawo cemua udah mampir baca n atas saranya.  
Maaf gabisa blz commentny satu-satu.

Happy Reading

.

"kauuuu" Yesung kaget setengah mati dengan namja di hadapanya kini?  
Kira-kira siapakah sosok tersebut?

"Hai Princess ?" sapa sosok itu kepada Yesung.  
Sementara sosok yang dipanggil "Princess" tak lain adalah Yesung,terperangah dengan mata membulat dan bibir saat ini dihadapanya terdapat segunung es krim favoritnya dengan label "GRATIS" menanti siap melahap tanpa sisa. Dan disaat otaknya kembali bekerja menyedotnya kedunia nyata,Yesung sadar dan melotot tidak suka kepada namja yg memanggilnya seperti yeoja.

"mau apa kau ke sini balok es?" pertanyaan pertama yg muncul dari mulut Kim Yesung setelah acara keterkejutnya.

"Aku merindukanmu princess " ,sahut namja itu dengan santainya plus senyum mautnya.

Heum,sepertinya Yesung tidak menyukai namja dihadapanya ini bahkan yang mengaku merindukanya.  
Rasanya pengen banget membotakinya setelah itu melemparnya ke planet jupiter .Cukup,cukup Yesung sepertinya pagi ini kau terlalu banyak sadarkah kau sekarang jika pujaan hatimu tengah melenggang pergi dengan mengaet dua yeoja disana?dan jangan lupakan kedua tangan usil ala playboy seorang Cho piknik dikedua belah pantat sexy yeoja tersebut?. Masih dengan senyum maut sang namja membalas ucapan Yesung.

"Kalau tak mau dipanggil princess kenapa dulu waktu kecil kau suka memakai bando kupu-kupu dan gaun pesta eonnimu hem?''

"i-i-itu itu, aisssh jangan mengungkit masa lalu atau kubunuh kau" ujar Yesung dengan wajah merah padam bercampur antara marah dan malu.

wajar saja ,bagaimana jika Kyu sang pujaan hati mendengarnya tadi.  
Dengan segudang kepanikan diseluruh bangsa alien Yesung clingak-clinguk mencari pujaan hatinya yang entah sejak kapan menghilang.  
Gara-gara Kibum namja balok es mengganggunya pagi ini semua rencana dan dandanan perfectonya pagi ini hancur taukah kau,Yesung telah menghabiskan waktu 1jam didepan cermin mematut diri hanya untuk menarik perhatian Cho Kyuhyun pagi ini.  
Yeah Kibum,Kim kibum namja yang dijuluki balok es oleh Yesung .Ialah sosok namja yang ditabrak Yesung pagi ini.  
Dan kibum ini adalah teman masa kecil Kim kalau dilihat-lihat sepertinya mereka tidak pernah akur ya?. hem kita lihat aja setelah ini.

Tanpa berkata apapun ,Yesung pergi meninggalkan Kibum tanpa permisi seperti angin saja ya?  
Dasar kau sadarkah kau Kibum saat ini menatapmu sambil menyeringai hingga kau hilang dari pandanganya?.

"Aku datang sayang" ,guman Kibum sambil berjalan mencari ruang kepala sekolah.

Dengan senyum mautnya dia mulai beranjak sambil menbayangkan hari-harinya bersama teman kecilnya, Kim Yesung.  
Jangan lupakan sekarang ada kingka baru penghuni SM High School.  
Terbukti sekarang banyaknya yeoja berteriak histeris setelah melihat senyum manis Kim Kibum.  
Bahkan ada pula mimisan hingga pingsan tak kuat menahan pesona seorang Kim Kibum.

Waw ,sepertinya ada pesaing terbaru untukmu Cho Kyuhyun. bersiaplah berjumpa dengan rivalmu.  
Kita lihat apakah Kim kibum namja playboy sepertimu tuan Cho?  
dan juga straight sama sepertimu?

maybe yes maybe no.

Mungkin Kibum hanya akan menjadi gay untuk Kim Yesung tunggu saja kelanjutan hari-hari seorang Kim YeSung bersama kedua namja tampan-tampan di sekitarnya

.  
Indah atau menjadi neraka setelah kehadiran Kibum di Sekolahnya.

TBC

uwaaaa selesai juga chap 2 . maaf jika jelek.

mohon review , saran dan kritik membangun.

SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAP MENDATANG

Chefty...*


	3. Chapter 3

**running love 3**

14 Agustus 2013

Annyeong aku publish chapter 3 ni,maaf jika jelek dan kurang hari raya idul fitri maaf lahir dan batin semua

TITTLE : RUNNING LOVE

Genre : hurt,humor,drama,romance

Rating :T

Type : YAOI abal-abal

Cast : Kim Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Eunhyuk

Donghae

Kangin

Leeteuk

Disclaimer : cast bukan milik saya ,saya hanya meminjam nama untuk ff ini.

Jangan bash cast di sini.

Happy Reading

Angin berhembus menerpa wajah bermata sipit yang saat tengah melamunkan berambut ikal si kingka sekolah.  
Mengingat moment-moment bagaimana tuan Cho tengah menggodanya.  
Yeah,walaupun Kyu namja straight dia kerap menggoda Kyu tingkah gugup,wajah merona Yesung adalah salah satu hal yang menyenangkan ketika dia bosan.  
Sejujurnya Kyu sudah tahu kalau Yesung adalah tampa sengaja dia menemukan sobekan-sobekan kertas ditoilet saat Kyu menyatukan agar bisa dibaca,ternyata itu surat cinta untuknya dari Kim karna alasan apa?sepertinya Yesung tak berniat menyampaikan suratnya.  
Setelah kejadian itu Kyu selalu menggoda aktifitas baru pengusir kebosanan.  
Jujur diakuinya kyu memang kaget bahwa Yesung seorang ,selama tingkah dan sikap tidak mengganggunya?Bagi Kyu itu tidak kegiatan melamunkan sang namja pujaan hatiya yang sedang -tiba keningnya dihantam benda keras

**Yesung POV**

takkkkkkk...

"awww" rintih Yesung saat keningnya dihantam benda acara melamunya.

"maaf Yesung-ssi,di kelas saya dilarang melamun Jika anda tidak berniat mengikuti pelajaran saya,pintu keluar kelas ni menanti anda. Silahkan angkat kaki anda dan berdiri dikoridor sekolah sampai jam istirahat". Ucap kangin saengnim dgn muka angkernya.

"mianheyo saengnim,saya tidak akan mengulangi lagi." ujar Yesung dengan wajah menunduk lesu.

"ucapkan itu di ruanganku setelah hukumanmu laksanakan hukumanmu sebelum Saya menambah hukumanmu?''

"arraseo saengnim,Saya permisi."

**Yesung POV END**

Disinilah sekarang Kim Yesung dikoridor sekolah dengan muka merah padam karena malu setengah mati sambil 1 tangan diangkat ,malu karena tak lama tadi pujaan hatinya baru saja menghampirinya .

**Flashback**

"hai Manis,apa yang kau lakukan disini heum?bukankah ini masih jam pelajaran?kau dihukum ya?terka Kyusung sambil menatap intens yang ditatap dengan sekarung kegugupan melanda, dirinya menjawab setenang mungkin.

"i-i-itu,itu .huh iya Kyu seperti yang kau lihat aku dihukum karena ketahuan melamun saat kangin mengajar,Hihihi ".

"Wait,kau melamunkanku Yesung?jangan katakan mungkinkan kau melamunkanku toh kita sama-sama namjakan?" tanya Kyu dengan smirk mengembang.

Degg

nyeri ,tidak menyangka Kyu akan berkata seperti itu

" mungkin aku melamunkanmu lucu sekali,hehehe" sanggah Yesung sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Kau benar masih banyak yeoja berdada besar dan pantat sexy disini, kenapa pula kau melamunkanku."

Degg

"kalau begitu,ku ucapkan selamat menjalankan hukumanmu sweet boy, mianhae yeojachinguku sudah menungguku,hwaiting Kim"

degg

kenapa Kyu,kenapa?sakit Kyu,sakit.

**flashback end**

Huft,kenapa sial banget hari ini kau Yesung.  
Sudah bertemu namja balok es,di hukum kangin saengnim,trakhir bertemu aku kaget dan bahagia pujaan hatiku yang sedari tadi aku lamunkan kini muncul dan senangnya,tapi hanya sesaat karena beberapa menit kemudian Kyu mehujamku denganpernyataan dengan ketidak perikasihan koar-koar ditunggu pengen rasanya aku lempar sekotak telur kemuka yeojanya agar Kyu gagal ketemusang Yesung jangan ceroboh bisa-bisa Kyu malah menjahuimu.

nyuss

"Dingin" ujar Yesung kaget .Diliriknya sebotol air mineral dingin tertempel di pipi kepala menghadap sang pelaku.

"wonnie"

"hem,kau dihukum?ini minumlah"ujar siwon sang pelaku pengagetanya sambil menyodorkan kembali minuman itu ke depan muka Yesung.

"gomawo siwon,tapi ini masih waktu ketahuan bisa-bisa hukumanku parahnya kau ikut kena hukum atau sanksi" ujar Yesung lirih.

"tak masalah .Jikapun dihukum toh aku bersamamukan chagy?" .Ujar Siwon dengan tersenyum lembut pada namja dihadapanya.

Dengan mata melotot dan shock Yesung menjawab

"stop,berhenti memanggilku seperti sudah putus Siwon,dan sekarang kita tidak punya hubungan hanya berteman wonnie mengertilah,jebbal"

"aku tahu baby,tapi tak bisakah kita kembali bersama?aku masih menyukaimu,menyayangimu,bahkan hingga detik ini aku masih mencintaimu"

"aku tidak bisa dulu itu kesalahanku tlah menerima cintamu" sang Yesung jangan ceroboh bisa-bisa Kyu malah menjahuimu.

"aku tahu baby,tapi tak bisakah kita kembali bersama?aku masih menyukaimu,menyayangimu,bahkan hingga detik ini aku masih mencintaimu"

"aku tidak bisa dulu itu kesalahanku tlah menerima cintamu dulu"

"baby jebal...!" mohon Siwon memelas.

"mian siwon aku tidak mungkin mempermainkan hatimu aku pikir dengan menerima cintamu aku bisa melupakan Kyuhyun dan mulai mencintaimu,tapi ternyata percuma ." ujar Yesung sambil menghela nafas dan menunduk menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca hendak menangis.

"Ta,tapi aku,aku ma_"

"ekhem,apa aku mengganggumu princess?" ujar seorang namja memotong perkataan Siwon.

"bummie,apa yang kau_"

"ssssts" diletakanya telunjuk tangan di bibir Yesung guna menghentikan ucapan Yesung

"Princess aku merindukanmu dan saat seperti merindukanmu dengan gaun eonnimu,kau sangat cantik" ucap Kibum kalem sambil tersenyum lembut  
('siapa dia?beraninya memanggil my baby sungie dengan sebutan ? Apa benar dia teman masa kecil Yesungie,aku tidak percaya? ') batin Siwon sambil menatap tidak suka pada namja mengaku sahabaat kecil Yesung-nya

"Kim Kibum mau mati kau bicara seperti itu?" ucap Yesung keras tanda ia tak suka.

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini ha?" "menemuimu sweetheart" jawab Kibum santai.

"Dasar balok es keras kepala" desis Yesung dengan raut menyebalkan.

"baby dia siapa?" sela Siwon karena merasa diabaikan dan mulai risih dengan kata-kata yang ditujukan pada Yesung-nya.

Keduanya menengok kearah sekali Kibum menatap tajam pada namja mengganggu acara reuninya dengan teman kecilnya.

"ahh,Wonnie kenalkan dia teman kecilku kim kibum" ucap Yesung dan mengenalkan Kibum pada Siwon.

"Ouh,Choi Siwon saja Siwon" jawab Siwon menatap tak suka pada namja di depanya.

"aku kekasih Yesung" tambahnya

"Kim Kibum saja Teman Yesung sekaligus kekasihnya"

Yesung kaget mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Siwon dan Yesung.

"kalian bicara apa sih?jangan tidak " Yesung menyela perkenalan 2 seme yang ngawur dan -apaan Sibum itu senaknya mengaku namjachingu dirinya.

" baby/princess" ujar Sibum bersamaan sambil menoleh ke arah Yesungnya.

"Siwon jangan panggil aku kau Kibum,aku bukan yeoja jadi jangan memanggilku princess arra !" ujar Yesung jengkel dengan dua seme keras kepala dihadapanya sekarang.

"huft,sudahlah pergilah kalian jika Kangin saengnim tahu nanti kalian ikut dihukum .Pergilah bukan saatnya untuk mengobrol" ujar Yesung lirih mulai jengah.

"tapi baby/princess" ujar Sibum lagi bersamaan.

Yesung hanya diam saja tak menanggapi perkataan seme dihadapanya.

Tak jauh dari Wonyekyu berada berlarilah Sesosok namja hyperaktif berlari kearah mereka.

"hyung" sapa namja tersebut setelah berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"hyukkie".. sapa Yesung menyadari siapa namja yang memanggilnya.  
Lee Hyukjae atau biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk atau hyukkie.

"hyung kau dipanggil Kangin seonsaengnim diruang bisa kau dihukum sih hyung?ada-ada kalau beasiswamu dicabut eoh?bisa-bisa Teuki eomma marah padamu? Ujar Hyukkie menasehati sunbae yang sudah dianggap seperti hyungnya Kim Yesung.

"tenang tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" jawab Yesung meyakinkan.

" kau temui guru sangar itu,aku takut dia tambah murka dengan menambah " ujar Eunhyuk mengingatkan hyungnya Yesung

"Wonnie,Bummie aku pergi dulu .Kangin seonsaengnim permisi,ayo Hyukkie!"

Keduanya berlalu meninggalkan kedua seme saling rapat mulut mereka sementara mata mereka saling beradu menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"urusan kita belum berakhir,ingat itu!.Dan jangan panggil Sungie baby-ku dengan sebutan milikku ,ingat itu arra...!" ucap Siwon penuh penekanan tanda ia tidak suka ada yang mengklaim kepemilikan Yesung hanya miliknya milik Choi Siwon.

"berani apa kau bilang seperti itu?Yesung bukan sudah putus,aku mendengarnya lama aku berpisah denganya aku tidak akan melepaskan dia aku bersusah payah mencari keberadaanya,aku tidak bodoh dalam hal ku miliki apa yang sedari dulu harusnya ku miliki ...!" ucap Kibum dan berlalu melangkah pergi

(SKIP TIME)

Terlihat Yesung keluar ruang Kangin seonsaengnim dengan wajah mendapati Eunhyuk berwajah panik,cemas dan khawatir bertanya kepadanya.

"hyung tidak dimarahikan?"

"beasiswamu tidak dicabutkan?"

"apa kau di skor?"

"aissh hyung jawab aku jangan diam saja !" bentak Eunhyuk saking jengkelnya semua pertanyaanya tidak digubris sama justru bungkam seribu bahasa dengan wajah tertunduk.

"hyung" panggil Eunhyuk lagi karena tidak ada jawaban keluar dari mulut hyungnya.  
Yesungpun mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dia masih syock dengan tugas diberikan seonsaengnimnya.

"hyung hanya kau kena sanksi?"

"aissh jangan membuatku Yesung hyung,kau membuatku khawatir" ucap Eunhyuk memohon dan meraih kedua tangan hyungnya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"tugas"

"apa?"

" dapat tugas darinya Hyuk" ujar Yesung setelah acara bungkamnya selesai.

"apa,apa tugasnya hyung?katakan..!"

"surat hyuk,surat" Ujar Yesung

"surat,maksutnya" Ulang hyuk tidak mengerti

TBC

Kira-kira apa tugas yang diberikan Kangin seonsaengnim kepada Yesung , dan apa surat yang dimaksut oleh Kim pemannggilan orang tua atau pencabutan bea siswa?

Mohon review dari chingudeul semua

Chefty….*


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeong haseyo. Hai hai apa kabar semua update chapt 4,mian banget di chap sebelumnya banyak miss typo bertebaran.

Maaf kali ini doain sukses ya chingu.

Jujur aku kaget kemaren banyak kalimat yang ilang aku down banget,aku udah ngedite.

TITTLE :RUUNNING LOVE

CAST : KIM YESUNG

CHO KYUHYUN

KIM KIBUM

EUNHYUK

LEE DONGHAE

KANGIN

LEETEUK

DISC :CAST MILIK ORANG TUA MASING-MASING SAYA HANYA MEMINJAM NAMA SAJA

PAIRING : KYUSUNG,WONSUNG,KISUNG,KANGTEUK,EUNHAE

GENRE :ROMANCE,HUMOR,DRAMA

TYPE : YAOI,BXB

RATE :T

HAPPY READING

Di sebuah kamar bernuansa merah maron mendominasi warna cat dinding atas ranjang bermotif kura-kura terlihat sesosok namja yang saat ini tidur hazelnya terombang-ambil oleh angin malam yang menyapa dari jendela terbuka saat ,saat ini terlihat membuat suasana kamar makin terasa lirih sosok namja tersebut mengakhiri keheningan tercipta di kamar yang datang menyambut menandakan berakhirnya acara tidur sang pemilik kamar.

"eungggh"

"sudah malam ternyata' gumam namja tersebut tak lain adalah Kim Yesung.

Di tengoknya jam weker yang terduduk di meja belajarnya. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat surat yang tadi diberikan oleh seonsaengnimnya, ,bingung mendominasi fikiran Yesung saat tidak tahu harus bagaimana melaksanakan juga harus di apakan surat penasaran surat apakah itu? Surat skorsing? No. Surat panggilan orang tua? No. Surat cinta? kalian kaget?author saja juga penasaran itu surat cinta untuk siapa dan dari siapa?.Dari Kangin saengnim untuk eoma pasti kalian bingung bukan? Dan itu yang saat ini tengah melanda bingung apa hubungan anatara gurunya dan hubungan surat cinta itu.

"aku harus bagaimana?" keluh Yesung frustasi

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Chagy,cepat malam sudah siap,eoma tunggu di meja makan sekarang" teriak dari luar

"ya eoma aku segera turun setelah mandi" jawab Yesung tak kalah berteriak juga

**(SKIP TIME)**

Setelah mandi dan mengenakan pakaian Yesung turun menyusul eomanya.

"eoma" sapa yesung pada eomanya

"hai sayang ayo duduk kita makan sebelum semuanya dingin" ajak kalem

"baik"jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum.

Mereka makan dalam diam,setelah selesai makan Yesung membantu eomnya membersihkan meja,sedangkan mrs,kim mencuci peralatan makan tadi dipakainya dan anaknya.

"eoma" panggil Yesung lirih

"iya sayang ada apa"

"ada titipan dari eoma" jawab Yesung tetap lirih

yang selesai mencuci peralatan makan menghampiri anaknya dan duduk di depan meja makan.

Sambil mendongak kembali bertanya.

"titipan?titipan dari siapa chagy?"

"da-da-dari seonsaengnimku di sekolah eoma" jawab Yesung gugup sambil menunduk takut

" cepat berikan pada eoma,jangan-jangan kau membolos dan eoma dapat surat panggilan orang sungie kau sekolah itu karena biasiswa jadi rajinlah belajar dan jangan membuat onar eoma mohon!" pinta mulai berkaca-kaca matanya

"bukan,bukan eoma .i-i-i-ni surat,surat cinta" jawab Yesung takut-takut

"apa?kau tidak salah bicarakan Yesungie?"

"Aniya eoma,sungguh surat cinta ,tadi siang Kangin seonsaengnim yang memberikanya padaku."

"nugu?ulangi siapa pemberi surat itu!" jawab

Kangin seonsaengnim,apa eoma mengenalnya?" tanya Yesung penasaran

"itu,itu, iya eoma mengenalnya" jawab gugup

"kenapa eoma tidak cerita pada sungie?"

"mian chagy eoma takut kau marah jikaeoma cerita padamu"

"apa hubungan surat itu dengan eoma dan Kangin seonsaengnim?" tanya Yesung terus menerus mulai makin penasaran

"Kangin itu namjachingu eoma,mian eoma mohon sungie jangan marah atau benci pada Kangin eoma yang mendekatinya dahulu" pinta pada yesung penuh harap sambil menggenggam erat tangan Yesung putranya

"aku tidak tahu eomma,aku harus bagaimana lagi,aku bingung mau menjawab apa?" jawab Yesung dengan segudang kekagetan

"eomma mengerti,sekarang kembalilah kekemarmu besok kau harus tak ingin kau bangun kesiangan,ini sudah untuk surat itu besok saja kau berikan pada eomma,arra"

"arraseo eomma sungie ke kamar dulu"

**CHUP**

Setelah mencium pipi eommnya Yesung naik menuju kamarnya. Perkataan eommanya membuatnya semalam tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.

Yesung berjalan menunduk sepanjang perjalananya ke sekolah. Dia terus memikirkan hubungan eommanya dengan Kangin wajah tertekuk ,lesu dengan kantung mata menghiasi wajahnya tanda kurang tidur Yesung berjalan menunduk tanpa melihat ke depan .Sepanjang perjalanan dari parkiran ia terus melamun.

**BRUUGGH**

"awwww" erang Yesung kesakitan karena pantatnya sukses berciuman dengan halaman sekolah pagi ini.

"kalau jalan lihat-lihat" teriak yesung kesal pada pelaku penabrakan

**SREETT**

**CHUP**

Yesung melotot kaget tiba-tiba tanpa permisi ada orang seenak jidatnya mencium membuatnya shock adalah perebut first kissnya dan siapa yang tengah menciumnya di halaman sekolah pagi ini,hingga semua mata tertuju padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Heum kira-kira siapa ya yang mencium Yesung pagi-pagi di halaman sekolah pagi iru first kissKim Yesung.

Mohon review membangun maaf kemarin ga bisa balas satu-satu.

Chefty….*


	5. Chapter 5

**Annyeong haseyo aku kembali dengan chap karena kemarin terlalu pendek n banyak typo,maaf penulis abal-abal dan gag gag bisa balas satu-satu reviewnya**

**Tittle : RUNNING LOVE**

**Cast :Yesung,Kyuhyun,Siwon,Kibum,Eunhyuk,donghae,Kangin ,Leeteuk**

**Pair :Kyusung,Kisung,Wonsung**

**Disc : tokoh bukan milik saya tapi milik orang tua mereka,saya hanya meminjam nama mereka**

**Rate :T**

**Type : yaoi,bxb**

**Genre : romance abal-abal,hurt,humor,drama**

**HAPPY READING**

(PREVIEW)

**BRUGGGH**

"awwww" erang Yesung kesakitan karena pantatnya sukses berciuman dengan halaman sekolah pagi ini

"kalau jalan lihat-lihat" teriak Yesung kesal pada pelaku penabrakan

**SREET**

**CHUP**

Yesung melotot kaget tiba-tiba tanpa permisi ada orang seenak jidatnya mencium yang membuatnya shock adalah itu first kissnya,dan siapa yang tengah menciumnya di halaman sekolah pagi ini,hingga semua mata tertuju padanya.

(NEXT)

RUNNING LOVE

Yesung membisu tak berkutik dengan kejadian saat buntu mencerna kelu tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah kata dan membisu saat ini bisa ia lakukan.

"jangan melamun saat berjalan manis,kalau kau bertemu pencuri bagaimana heum?" ujar sang pencium santai

degg

"…."

"untung aku yang kau tabrak bagaimana jika orang jahat yang mencuri barang berhargamu?

Dengan seringai mengembang sosok itu kembali berujar

"atau mungkin ada orang menciummu sama sepertiku tadi?"

degg

"…"

Yesung terus saja diam membisu,dia masih tak percaya pada kejadian yang baru aja dia si pencium terus meluncurkan pertanyaan- pertanyaan yang di jawab angin lalu saja

"hah i-i-i-tu,itu_" kalimat pertama sukses meluncur dari mulut Kim Yesung setelah acara keterkejutanya

"sssssttt," di letakkanya jari telunjuk di bibir Yesung guna menghentikan ucapan Yesung

"sudahlah penting jangan melamun ,dan gomawo sarapan kecil pagi ini aku menyukainya,aku ke kelas dulu sungie"

Dengan senyum mengembang sosok tersebut memutar badan mulai melangkah menjahui baru 1 langkah sosok itu berbalik kembali.

"oh ya,aku suka bibirmu sangat manis sama seperti pemiliknya tidak rugi merasakanya,bye sweet boy"

Setelah selesai berujar sosok itu berjalan menjauh menyisakan Yesung yang masih membatu tanpa beranjak tangan gemetar Yesung menyentuh bibirnya yang beberapa menit lalu baru saja di kecup pujaan hatinya Cho Cho Kyuhyun adalah namja yang baru saja mencium Yesung dan sekaligus mendapat first kissnya.

"kyu" ujar Yesung lirih masih memegangi bibirnya.

"hai hyung kenapa masih berdiri di sini,sebentar lagi bell lho" sapa namja di sebelahnya

"iya hyung ayo ke kelas" ajak namja satunya

"eh hyukkie, eh hae kau juga, apa kalian tadi bicara apa?" tanya Yesung masih dalam acara keterkejutan

2 sosok yang tak lain hyukkie dan donghae saling berpandangan bingung

"kau kenapa hyung?apa kau melamun?" tanya hae bingung

"iya hyung kau kesambar petir pagi ini? Tanya hyukkie asal

**PLAKK**

"awwww" ringis hyukkie mendapat jitakan dari hyungnya

"makanya jangan ngawur kalau bicara chagy," tambah hae menasehati namjachingunya

"sudahlah ayo kita ke kelas aku tak mau kena hukuman lagi"

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kelas .Kebetulan mereka bertiga satu pasangan eunhae bercanda mengumbar kemesraan .Yesung hanya diam memikirkan maksuttingkah sang pujaan tanpa alasan dan tujuan jelas dia kyu angin apa yang tengah menghampiri dimulai dan berjalan dengan lancar tapi tidak dengan saat ini benar-benar kalut dan bingung.

**(SKIP TIME)**

Setelah jam pelajaran pertama berakhir di sinilah Yesung sekarang .Duduk melamun melamun menjadi hoby barunya setelah pusing masalh dihadapi eommanya dengan Kangin seonsaengnim saja belum kelar,sekarang Kyu berulah pagi hari mencuri first kissnya

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" ujar sosok menghentikan keheningan melingkupi Yesung

"eh" Yesung mendongak

"bo-boleh silahkan duduk Kyu-Kyu-Kyuhyun ssi" ucap Yesung gugup mengetahui siapa sosok yang duduk di hadapanya.

Degg

Degg

Degg

Jantung Yesung serasa mau copot dan meledak

"kau sendirian sweet boy?" tanya Kyu sambil menyeruput minumanya

"i-i-i-iya Kyu seperti yang kau lihat a-a-aku sendirian saja,kau? Tanya Yesung berusaha mengalihkan kegugupanya

"oh aku sendirian saja,kenapa apa aku mengganggumu? Tanya Kyu

"ti-tidak Kyu,tapi dimana yeojachingumu tumben sekali kau tak sendiri? Tanya Yesung masih dengan kegugupanya

"oh aku sudah putus,aku tidak suka yeoja genit seperti itu." Ujar Kyu menerangkan

"oh" jawab Yesung singkat karena bingung mau menjawab jantungnya saat ini berdetak cepat seakan mau sungguh dasyah efek yang ditimbulkan jika berada di dekat Cho Kyuhyun.

"Yesung,apa aku bisa minta sesuatu padamu? Tanya Kyu sambil tersenyum manis

**BLUSH**

Semburat merah tercetak di kedua pipi Yesung melihat senyum mempesona pujaan hatinya.

"A-a-a-apa,apa aku bisa melakukanya jika aku bisa Kyu" jawab Yesung gugup plus wajar merona seperti kepiting rebus

"kau,maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" tanya Kyu langsung

"apa?" tanya yesung berteriak mendengar permintaan Kyu yang di luar akalnya

"jangann bercanda Kyu?"

"aku serius"

"Kyu"

"iya"

"Kyu,aku serius!"  
"aku juga baby,duarius malah" jawab Kyu dengan senyum jahilnya

"a-a-aku aku "

"aku apa mau tidak?" potong Kyu karena Yesung tak kian menjawab

"tapi Kyu" sanggah Yesung lagi

"kalau tidak mau ya sudah" putus Kyu karena mulai jengah kata-kata lelet Yesung

"aku mau" teriak Yesung keras sambil menggenggan tangan Kyu mulai beranjak dari duduknya

"ok,fin kau bisa resmi jadi namjachinguku tapi ada syaratnya,kau bisa penuhi? Yanya Kyu mulai duduk dengan santai.

"apa kyu aku lakukan jika aku bisa?" ujar Yesung mantap.

"Cukup kau buat aku kencan pertama kita kau harus berdandan seperti yeoja dan kau harus mau memakai pakaian yang aku pilih bagaimana? Tanya Kyu

"APA?"

"aku aku ,aisssh apa tidak ada syarat lain?"

"ya sudah jika kau tidak bisa" putus kyu

"baiklah aku mau semoga kau tidak mempermalukanku dengan pakain yang kau pilihkan untukku"

"dill,aku telphone jika semua sudah siap,bye baby"

**CHUP**

"HAH"

.

.

.

.

.

.TBC

KIRA-KIRA BAGAIMANA KENCAN KYUSUNG NANTI YA? KITA TUNGGU JA CHAP SELANJUTNYA.

MOHON REVIEW MEMBANGUN DARI SEMUANYA

.

.

.

.

.Chefty…..*


	6. Chapter 6

**ANNYEONG AKU KEMBALI CHAPTER JIKA JELEK AKU BANYAKIN NIH SESUAI PERMINTAAN READER**

**Tittle : RUNNING LOVE**

**Cast : Yesung,kyuhyun,siwon,Siwon,Eunhyuk,kangin**

**Disc : cast milik oran tua mereka,saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja**

**Warning : Yaoi,bxb**

**Rate :T**

**Genre : humor,hurt,romance,drama abal-abal**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tett Tett Tett**  
.

.

Terdengar bell tanda berakhirnya pelajaran hari guru beranjak keluar di ikuti murid-murid dikelas mengemasi peralatan ingin segera hanya badan tapi pikiranya juga kejadian penciumanya dikantin tadi membuatnya frustasi cukup melamun di sepanjang pelajaran saja,sekarang dia bener ingin evil Cho sialan seenak jidatnya menciumku depan umum,Malu sungguh malu ingin rasanya melipat mukaku saat ini.  
.

**PUKK**  
.

"eh" Yesung menengok ke pundak kiri sumber sebuah tangan bertengger mendongak melihat si pelaku

"wonnie" sapa Yesung mendapati Siwonlah yang menepuk pundaknya

"ayo pulang" ajak Siwon lembut

**.  
**

.

Mereka berjalan beririingan dengan tangan Siwon menggenggan jemari mungil Yesung .Di koridor sekolah Yesung bertemu dengan Kangin ,Yesung menunuduk melihat Kangin semakin berjalan berlalu dengan keheningan ,hanya Siwon yang menyapa beberapa saat mereka berpapasan Kangin berbalik memangil Yesung.

"Yesung" panggil Kangin berbalik

"eh ,i-i-i-iya saengnim,ada apa?" Tanya Yesung tanpa memutar badan

"chagy ayo berbalik tidak sopan kau membelakangi lawan bicaramu!" bisik lirih Siwon di telinga kiri badan Yesung kea rah Kangin saengnim

"apa tugasku sudah kau laksanakan?" Tanya Kangin memastikan

"su-sudah ,kemarin pagi aku sudah menyerahkan pada orangnya"

"ok, gomawo Yesung-ssi,senang berpartisipasi denganmu" ujar Kangin tersenyum dan kemudian berbalik badan menjahui wonsung couple berada.

"chagy apa sih tugas dari Kangin seonsaengnim?" Tanya Siwon penasaran

"eh,i-itu hanya di suruh mngantarkan surat saja,ehhm ayo kita pulang keburu gelap.!" Ajak Yesung guna mengalihkan pembicaraan

"oh,ayo aku tidak mau teukie eomma mengawartikanmu" ajak Siwon

.

.

Mereka berjalan menuju halaman disana Siwon langsung membuka pintu mobilnya agar Yesung lekas sosok yang ditunggu tak kunjung bertindak membuatnya siwonpun bertanya

"chagy,ada apa?ayo masuk" ajak Siwon melihat Yesung belum juga beranjak.

"itu,wonnie"

Di arahkah jari telunjuk mungilnya ke arah mobil terparkir tak jauh dari mereka berada.  
Ditengoknya kepala Siwon mengikuti jari Yesung-nya mengarah.

"oh,itu gampang" tutur Siwon setelah mengerti objek yangmaksud

"ta-tapi wonnie" diremasnya ujung kemeja bawahnya tanda kegelisahanya

"Biar orang sopirku membawa dan mengantarkanya kerumamu,jja" ajak Siwon sabar

"eum sebaiknya kau pulang saja wonnie,toh aku juga bawa mobil sendiri,aku tidak mau merepotkanmu dan juga sopirmu" tolak Yesung lembut dan hati-hati.

"cepat masuk,nanti ku ganti yang baru jika mobilmu kenapa-kenapa "

.

.

Siwonpun mendorong pelan Yesung masuk dia berlari kesamping membuka pintu mobilny mendudukan pantatnya dibelakang sabuk pengaman yang Sebelumnya memasangkan milik di injaknya pedal gas .Mobilpun perlahan melajumeninggalkan halaman di gerbang sekolah di tekanya klakson lalu mobilpun berhenti tepat disamping 2 orang yang tengah bercakap-cakap.

**Tiin Tiin **  
,

,

Dibukanya kaca kepalanya keluar

Mendengar suara klakson dan deru mobil berhenti disamping kekasih eunhae itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"annyeong,maaf mengganggu kalian" sapa Siwon dari dalam mobil.

"hai Tuan Choi ada apa mengganggu saja" cibir salah satu merasa terganggu acaranya

"sudah hae,jangan begitu" jawab hyukie menasehati namjachinguna

"huh,mengganggu apa cepat katakan " titah Hae pada Siwon

"ini,kau bawakan kerumah Yesung chagy" ujar Siwon sambil menyerahkan kunci mobil pada Hae.

"chagy/chagy?" ujar haehyuk berbarengan menatap Siwon bingung

"hehe,maksutku Yesung pulang tolong ya bawakan daripada kalian pulang naik taxi"

"eh Hyung,mana dia Siwon" tanya hyukie clingak-clinguk

"di mobil hyuk,wae?" tanya Siwon heran

"oh"  
.

.

Eunhyuk berlari menghampiri mobil kaca mobil tetap sebelah Yesung duduk.

**Tukk Tukk **  
.

.

Yesung tersentak tadi Yesung melamun .Dia tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi denganya hari ,gara-gara Cho Kyuhyun Sepanjang pelajaran hingga saat ini pikiranya kalut tak kepalanya ke Eunhyuk dongsaengnya kaca jendela pembatas dirinya dan dongsaengnya.

"ada apa hyuk,?" tanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"kau pulang bersama Siwon hyung?tumben sekali ,biasanya kau menolak ajakanya kan?" tanya hyukkie penasaran

"Wonnie terus kasihan lama jugakan kami tidak pulang bersama sejak kami putus" terang Yesung pada Hyukkie

"ya sudah biar aku dan Hae yang mengantarnya"

"hah,maksudnya?" tanya Yesung bingung

"huft,begitu saja tidak kau pulang saja dengan Siwon,mobilmu aman ditangan kami"

"ngomong-ngomong dimana Siwon" tanya Yesung  
Ditengoknya ke arah sebelahnya terlihat Eunhyuk berkerut tanda bingung

Diletakkanya telapak tangan kananya di kening hyungnya

"tidak panas" gumamnya

"hah?" alis Yesung bertaut tanda bingung sikap hyukkie mengulangi menyentuh kening Yesung memastikan suhu badan hyungnya

"benar-benar tidak panas" guman hyuk sekali lagi.

**.**

**PLAKK **

.

"awww" erang Hyukkhe menjerit tanganya langsung ditarik dari kening Hyungnya.

"appo,kau jahat sekali hyung?" ujarnya kembali sambil mengelus-elus tangan kananya yang baru beberapa detik tadi di pukul hyungnya.

"dasar aneh" ujar Yesung sebal

"kau yang aneh" balas Hyukk tidak trima

"hyung"

"kau"

"hyung"

"kau"

"hyuuuunng,pokokna hyung" ujar Hyukkie berteriak kesal

"dasar ikan menyebalkan" ujar Yesung sewot

"Dasar kepala besar keras kepala" tambah Hyukk sengit

"kau " geram Yesung menatap tajam

"apa" jawab Eunhyuk ketus.

"huft" Yesung menghela nafas pasrah.

.

.

Ribut-ribut kecil mengundang perhatian nya menghampiri kedua uke sedang adu mulut tadi.

"ada apa sayang?" tanya Hae pada namjachingunya lalu meraih pinggang mesra dari samping mengecup surai uke-nya.

"Hae,Yesung hyung aneh" adu Eunhyuk pada Hae njmjachingunya

"sekali lagi kau mengataiku aneh ku bunuh kau" Teriak Yesung kesal sambil menunjuk ke arah Eunhyuk

"sudah tidak usah bertengkar,kau mau pulang tidak?" tanya Siwon melerai adu mulut Yehyuk

"tentu saja,jja" ajak Yesung

.

Bibirnya mengerucut sebal,pipinya mengembung dan melirik jengkel pada Hyukkie.  
Yesung kembali berujar "urusan kita belum selesai ikan tengil"

"APA"

"dasar kepala batu" ujar Eunhyuk mendeathglare Eunhyuk mengatainya kepala batu.

"sudahlah chagy jangan bertengkar ya" pinta Siwon

"iya sayang,kau tidak malu dilihat orang-orang itu heum"timpal Hae ikut membujuk namjachingunya

"Tapi Hae hyung dia tahu waktu Siwon keluar dari dia duduk di sebelahnyakan?"adu Hyukkie

"hah/hah/hah" ujar YeWonHae bersamaan dan menoleh pada mata ketiga terlihat meminta penjelasan.

"Kau hyung" Tunjuk Eunhyuk kearah Yesung

"kau aneh kau sedang apa tadi hingga Siwon menghilang kau tidak sadar?"

"hah i-i-itu,itu"  
.

.

Yesung menunduk tidak melanjutkan merapat sementara lidahnya kelu menlanjutkan ucapannya.  
Siwonpun menoleh ke arah focus menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang keluar dari bibir hanya keheningan yang ia dapati.  
Yesung sadar sedari tadi dia waktu pulang dari kantin,Sepanjang pelajaran,dan hingga sibuk mencerna kejadian yang menimpanya hari pujaanya 2x dihalaman dan diminta menjadi namjachingu terakhir permintaan konyol Kyu dilihat dari manapun dia namja tulen tidak mungkin dia berdandan dan memakai pakaian yeoja

**Whatt The Hell**

Yesung membisu kehabisan kata-kata.

"tuh kan Hae,kebiasaanya melamun" Adu Hyuk pada telunjuknya menunjuk Yesung yang menunduk diam.

"sudah-sudah,sebaikny lekas sudah semakin sore" ajak Siwon mendinginkan suasana

"sampai matipun kau melamunkan si playboy itu tidak ada untungnya buatmu seperti dia sebaiknya lupakan saja" tutur Eunhyuk menasehati dengan pandangan iba

"sayang" desis Hae ditelinga Kekasihnya mencubit pelan pinggang Hyukkie.

"Awwww" erang Eunhyuk mengusap pinggang yang di cubit Hae beberapa detik lalu.

"Hae ,appo tega sekali kau" rajuk Eunhyuk manja sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"cukup,Hae kau bawa namjachingumu juga mengajak Yesungie pulang" Titah Siwon pada Hae

"he'em" Jawab Hae sambil mengangguk pelan

.

.

Siwon melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil diikuti pasangan HaeHyuk yang berjalan masuk ke sekolah menuju perjalanan Yesung terus malu pada -bisanya dia melamunkan seseorang sampai seperti orang linglung tak tahu arah melirik takud pada namja yang duduk disebelahnya saat itu,Cho Siwon mantan kekasihnya tengah focus lurus kedepan dengan bibir terkatup diantara keduanya membuat Yesung diselimuti perasaan takut Siwon marah mendengar kata-kata Eunhyuk tadi dongsaengnya berkata Siwon berdiri didekat bagaimanapun Yesung tahu kalau Siwon masih mencintainya.  
Siapa yang tidak cemburu jika orang yang masih kita cintai memikirkan orang lain.  
Yesung yang terus larut dalam pikiranya sendiri hingga tak menyadari mobil yang ia tumpangi telah mereka sudah sampai di halaman depan rumah Yesung.

**.**

**Siwon pov **  
.

.

Dipanggilnya sosok duduk disebelahnya,Yesung.

"Yesung"  
Merasa tidak ada jawaban,Akupun menoleh ke lihat dia sedang gerak tubuhnya aku tahu dia sedang gugup,tapiii...,juga kebiasaanya tak berubah dari dulu .Dia memilin-milin ujung bawah pakain yang ia letakkan siku tanganku pada gagang topang kepalaku sambil menatapnya dalam nikmati suguhan dihadapanku ini.

"cantik" gumamku lirih.

Ku amati setiap lekuk satupun objek yang luput dari gaya rambut,cara berpakaian,merk dan warna kaos kaki dan sepatupun masih sama .Semua yang ada dalam dirinya sama seperti dahulu hanya saja...,hanya saja hatinya tidak mencintaiku tidak,yang benar Dia sama sekali tidak awal Yesungku mencintai orang lain.  
Aku tersenyum nasib tidak menyangka seorang Choi Siwon yang di eluk-elukkan namja atau yeoja diluar sana cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Cintaku jatuh ke genggaman namja bernama Kim mungil yang murah senyum,membuatku jatuh dalam memyukai cara dia tersenyum,cara dia berjalan,cara dia berbicara,suaranya saat dia bernyanyi,matanya yang makin menyipit saat dia yg paling ku suka saat dia ,dan aku merindukan pelukanya.  
Namun lama-lama aku bosan keheningan tepuk pundaknya pelan takut menyakiti.  
Yesung tersadar dari lamunanya terlonjak saja dia kejedot atap ceroboh tapi justru membuatnya menggemaskan.

"siwon" sapanya padaku sambil menatapku.  
Ku balas tatapanya dengan senyumku.

"sudah sampai,mau turun tidak?" tanyaku masih dengan tersenyum

"eh" gumamnya

Yesungpun menoleh keluar rumahnya berdiri kokoh menyambutnya

"sudah sampai ya?" tanya ya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

Ku Lihat Yesung melepas sabuk tas sekolahnya dipangku sedari ia meraih knop pintu mobil,namun saat mau mendorongnya q pegang lengan kirinya dan menariknya genggam agak erat agar dia berhenti .  
**.**

**Gotcha! **  
.

.

Yesung menoleh dan menatapku binggung.

"wae?" tanyanya heran

"boleh aku meminta sesuatu Yesung? " tanyaku serius.

Kupandangi intens fokus saling menatap dalam meraih tangan kananku yang menggenggam disatukan dengan tangan munigilnya berada dipangkuanya.  
Jantungku selalu meledak rasanya saat menerima perilaku Lembutnya.

"jika aku bisa,katakan saja apa itu ?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum menatapku.  
Ku pandangi bola matanya yang damai beralih turun dengan warna merah beberapa detik aku terpana melihatnya.

Ku ukir senyum sekilas di bibirku sementara Yesung menatapku beranikan diri menggerakkan tangan kiriku yang bebas .Kuputar badanku menyelami mata beningnya kuarahkan tanganku berjingkat membulat merasakan keteganganya dari deru nafasnya tak usap bibir bawahnya.  
'lembut' ujarku dalam namun pasti ku kikis jarak diantara kami.

**dekat**

.

**dekat **

.

**semakin dekat .**

.

.

Aku berhenti saat tinggal beberapa centi lagi.  
Kutatap keterkejutan tercetak jelas tercekat dan genggaman ditanganku mengerat.

"Boleh ku rasakan ini chagy?" tanyaku lembut mengusap lagi bibir bawahnya yang menggoda.  
Namun belum sempat dijawab ku hapus jarak diantara kecup lembut bibirnya.

**CHUP**

'manis' .sangat manis seperti baru 2detik tertempel Yesung mendorongku.

"Mianhae" ujarku lepas kendali tanpa permisi.

Nampak Yesung terburu-buru berkata ataupun pamit dia langsung keluar dari mobil dan berdiri tahu dia pasti shock tapi wajar saja sikapku yang lepas kontrol

"maaf Yesungie" gumamku lirih dan melajukan mobilku meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.

**Siwon End**

**.**

**.**Yesung menutup bibirnya dengan punggung bergetar hebat saat terkejut dengan apa baru saja di alamiya,Pikiranya yang penuh dengan kelakuan Cho Kyuhyun sekarang bertambah dengan sikap kepalanya rasanya mau pecah sajaaaa.

"aku pulang" ujarnya malas

Yesung berjalan menaiki tangga tanpa mengindahkan eommanya yang memandang penuh tanda tanya.

"kenapa dengan anak itu?" gumam heran

.

.

yesung langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang tanpa melepas seragam dan pusingnya dia akhirnya tertidur

(skip time)

Dua jam sudah lamanya Yesung dia benar-benar kelelahan.

TOKK TOKK

"chagy bangun ada temanmu dibawah" teriak mrs,kim dari luar

"..."

merasa tidak ada jawaban dari anaknya mrs,kim kembali berteriak memanggil anaknya"chagy ayo bangun atau eomma dobrak pintunya!"

"eunggh" erang Yesung mulai bangun

"Yesung"

"iya eomma aku bangun" teriak Yesung dari dalam

"cepat ada temanmu menunggu"

"eh,nuguya?" tanya Yesung penasaran

"pokoknya cepat keluar jangan banyak tanya" titah

"arraseo"

.

.

Yesung turun dari tangga langsubg keruang kucek-kucek matanya menajamkan penglihatnya,Namun matanya membola mengetahui tamu itu

"kauuu" teriak Yesung lantang

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Kelar juga deh chap 6,moga banyak readernya dan coment maaf jika ada typo.

mohon review membangun.

.

.

.

Chefty...*


	7. Chapter 7

Annyeong haseyo,mian,mian,jeongmal mianhaeyo kemaaen typo chingudeul udah aku edit tapi gag tahu kenapa?

Moga kali ini lebih bagus lagi gabisa balas review semua reader yang sudah setia dengan ff abal-abal

TITTLE : RUNNING LOVE

Cast : Yesung,kyuhyun,Siwon,Kibum,Eunhyuk,Donghae,Kangin, Leeteuk

Genre :romance,humor,hurt love

Rate :T

Warning :Yaoi,bxb,un-official

Disc : cast milik orang tua masing-masing ,saya hanya meminjam nama mereka saja

.

.

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER**

.

.

TOKK TOKK

.

"chagy bangun ada temanmu dibawah" teriak mrs,kim dari luar

"..."

merasa tidak ada jawaban dari anaknya mrs,kim kembali berteriak memanggil anaknya"chagy ayo bangun atau eomma dobrak pintunya!"

"eunggh" erang Yesung mulai bangun

"Yesung"

"iya eomma aku bangun" teriak Yesung dari dalam

"cepat ada temanmu menunggu"

"eh,nuguya?" tanya Yesung penasaran

"pokoknya cepat keluar jangan banyak tanya" titah

"arraseo"

.

.

Yesung turun dari tangga langsung ke ruang mengucek-kucek matanya menajamkan penglihatnya,Namun matanya membola mengetahui tamu itu

"kauuu" teriak Yesung lantang

.

.

Chapter 7.

RUNNNING LOVE

26 agustus 2013

.

.

"haii princesssssss? Tanya Kibum sang tamu

"huft,aku tidak memesan es ke rumahku,sebaiknya kau pulang saja balok es."Usir Yesung sewot

"kalau kau marah kau makin imut nae princess" jawab Kibum penuh percaya diri

Yesung melotot tidak suka dengan perkataan Kibum.

"nae?siapa yang kau panggil nae?" Tanya Yesung jengkel

"kau" jawabKibum santai

"dalam mimpimu"

dating membawa minuman untuk tamunya.

"sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar kalian ini dari dulu tak pernah akur .Kalian ini sudah dewasa apa kalian ini tidak malu pada kekasih kalian heum? Tanya menyodorkan minumanya

"bummie ini minumanya" imbuhnya

"oh,gomawo eomma "

"what,itu eommaku balok es jelek " ujar Yesung galak

"sudahlah jangan seperti anjing dan kucing begitu,oh ya Kibum eomma kebelakang dulu melanjutkan di sini dengan Yesungie ya!.Tapi jangan buru-buru pulang,kau makan di sini ! titah

"tapi eomma" tolak Yesung

"jangan pelit chagy,eomma memasak dulu kau temani Kibum jangan bertengkar ,Awaaaas ! ancam mrs,kim sadis sambil menodongkan nampanya ke muka Yesung anaknya

"aissssh,arraseo" jawab Yesung pasrah

Sepeninggal disinilah mereka berdua Kibum dan menyelimuti mereka melotot matanya sambil melipat kedua tanganya di depan Kibum duduk santai melihat Princessnya sambil tersenyum memicingkan matanya,menatap curiga senyum yang di hadirkan tamunya itu.

"tidak ada yang lucu" tutur Yesung memulai

"memangnya harus ada hal yang lucu baru boleh tersenyum?" Tanya Kibum

"aisssh,jika tidak ada hal yang jelas tidak boleh tersenyum disini"

"memang ada peraturanya?jika iya tunjukan padaku" tantang KIbum dengan kerlingan mata jahil

"…."

Yesung melengos,dia kehabisan kata-kata menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.

"pokoknya di larang ,awaaas saja" ancam Yesung sengit namun hanya di anggap angin lalu saja okeh Kim Kibum.

"hn"

"jawban seperti apa itu?" Tanya Yesung sambil mempoutkan bibir

'kau maunya bagaimana aku menjawabnya?iya saying?atau iya baby?atau iya ositriku? Tanya Kibum jahil mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"huh,kau kelilipan eoh kau juga abuk dalam mimpimu aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah jadi istrimu"

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti sibuk bergumam tidak jelas,sementara Kibum meminum minumanya dalam dia menatap Yesung saat ini terlihat marah tapi lucu dan mengemaskan.

"ayo makan bummie chagy makananya sudah siap! Teriak dari dapur

'huh' eomma memanggil kita ayo kita tidak mau eomma menyeretku kedapur secara tidak berperi kemanusiaan.

"hn " jawab Kibum sambil mengangguk sekali.

Disinilah mereka ,Yesung dan duduk sebelah eommanya dan Kibum duduk dihadapanya.

"makan yang banyak bummie" ujar

"eum eomma,pasty .sudah lama aku tsk makan masakan enak eomma aku merindukanya" tutur Kibum tersenyum lembut

"issh,dasar penjilat" desis Yesung

PLAAAK

"Appo ,eomma " teriak Yesung sambil megusap dahinya yang di pukul eommanya dengan sendok makan

"jangan berbicara kasar,eomma tidak eomma mendengarnya maka tidak ada uang jajan untukmu 1minggu" "omo, eomma jahat""biar saja" jawab cuek

"aisssh,arraseo" jawab Yesung pasrah

"gwaenchana eomma,Yesungie hanya bercanda"

Zzzz'ayo lanjutkan makanmu bummie tak perlu urusi kepala besar di samping eomma"

"hiyyaaa eomma jahat tega sekali eomma mengatai anak sendiri seperti anak eomma itu aku atau dia?" tunjuk Yesung pada Kibum

"kibum" jawab santai

"aissh eomma" teriak Yesung tidak terima

"sudahlah sungie ayo makan aku tidak akan mengambil eommamu" ujar Kibum menasehati

"ku pegang kata-katamu"

Merekapun makan dengan kidmat,sesekali terlihat bercanda gurau dengan kibum tersenyum lebar jarang sekali ia pertontonkan di kalayak hanya diam saja menyelesaikan makannya.

Selesai makan mereka berkumpul di ruang tengsh menonton berdentang menunjukkan jam 7 malam. Setelahnya kibum berpamitan pulang,sudah malam.

Mereka bertiga berdiri di depan pintu utama

"kapan-kapan mae\inlah kesini eomma menunggumu"

"pasti eomma,aku pulang dulu dan gomawo makan tadi sangat enak eomma" tutur Kibum jujur

"hahaha,kau pandai menggombal,tapi trima kasih pujianmu chagy "

"he'em aku pamit eomma, yesungie"

"iya" jawab Yesung singkat

Setelah kepulangan Kibum anak dan ibu keluarga Kim masuk dalam rumah kembali meononton memencet asal tombol remote televise

"jangan seperti itu chagy" tutur menasehati

"tidak ada acara yang bagus eomma" jawab Yesung tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari layar televise

.

TINGTONG TINTONG

"siapa sih itu,eomma aku saja yang bukakan pintu eomma tunggu di sini saja."

Yesung bangkit dari temap duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu perjalanan dia menggurutu sebal dengan tamu-tamu mengganggu waktu santainya.

"iya sebentar" teriak Yesung dari dalam

.

Ceklekk

"heh"

"apa ini? Tanyanya heran

"permisi maaf mengganggu benar ini rumah saudara Kim Yesung?

"eh, iya saya sendiri" jawabnya

" ini ada paket untuk anda tuan tolong tanda tangan di sini" tutur sang petugas pengantar

"dari siapa ahjusshi?" Tanya Yesung sambil mendatangani

"dari tuan Cho Kyuhyun"

"apaaaa?KYU

.

.

.

.TBC

HAHAHA MAAF PENDEK

KIRA-KIRA PAKET APA YANG DI KIRIM UNTUK Yesung ya

Mohon review membangun

.

.

.Chefty….*


	8. Chapter 8

Annyeong chingudeul,maaf lagi-lagi ada typo saya minta maaf #bow. Saya dating membawa chap semua dah chefty panjangin chefty ga bisa balas review teman-teman semua.

.

.

TITLE : RUNNING LOVE

Cast : Yesung

Kyuhyun

Siwon

Kibum

Eunhyuk

Donghae

Kangin

Leeteuk

Genre : romance, humor, hurt love

Disclaimer : cast bukan milik saya ,saya hanya meminjam nama untuk ff ini.

Jangan bash cast di sini.

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi, BxB,un-official, don't like don't read

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

RUNNING LOVE

**PREVIOUS**

.

Ceklekk

"heh"

"apa ini? Tanyanya heran

"permisi maaf mengganggu benar ini rumah saudara Kim Yesung?

"eh, iya saya sendiri" jawabnya

" ini ada paket untuk anda tuan tolong tanda tangan di sini" tutur sang petugas pengantar

"dari siapa ahjusshi?" Tanya Yesung sambil mendatangani

"dari tuan Cho Kyuhyun"

"apaaaa? KYU

.

**NEXT**

.

.

RUNNING LOVE

.

.

Yesung duduk dilantai kamarnya.  
menyandarkan punggungnya pada sisi tempat tidur single bednya.  
Kedua kakinya berjajar lurus dengan memangku bingkisan tak lumayan besar.  
Sampul hijau tua bermotive kura-kura dengan pita berwarna merah maroon tersimpul disudut kado.  
Yesung menunduk diam memandangi kado dipangkuanya.  
Rasa penasaran yang sedari tadi menghinggapi mendominasi fikiranya saat ini.  
Otaknya memerintahkan menarik tali simpulnya.

.

**srettt**

**.**

Di angkatnya penutup kado itu setelah tali pengikatnya terlepas.  
Di pandangi isi kado itu dengan pandangan datar.  
Dipandangi ulang membuat alisna bertaut mengetahui isinya.  
Namun tak lama matanya membola dengan mulut terbuka lebar-lebar.

"Cho Kyuhyun pabbo",dasar pervert apa maksud dia mengirimi barang ini" teriak Yesung kesal.

.

**Brukkk**

.

Terdengar suara benda jatuh dikamar sang namja bermata sipit itu.  
Seketika ia berdiri tanpa menggubris kado yang ia terima beberapa menit yang diperdulikan isinya yang kini berserakan keluar

"Cho Kyuhyun bodoh"

"Khuhyun pervert"

"namja gila"

"aku bukan Yeoja Kyupil jelekkk"

"huaaaaaaaaa"

"apa maksutnya "  
Diacaknya kasar surainya hingga bergema membuat eommanya yang sedang menonton tivi di ruang tengahpun berjingkat kaget.

"ada apa anak semakin aneh sejak menerima bingkisan siapa itu Cho Kyuhyun?akan ku tanyakan pada Kangin oppa saja.

.

.

Sementara sang anak Kim Yesung mencak-mencak tidak dihentak-hentakan kelantai sambil mondar-mandir .

Rambut acak adul,muka masam,bibir manyun 5cm,dan nafas memburu menahan emosi yang mau meledak detik itu juga.  
Ditendangnya Kotak kado itu membuat isinya makin berhamburan sengaja ekor matanya menangkap secarik kertas yang ikut berjongkok memungut kertas berkerut mengetahui itu sebuah surat yang pasti dari sang pujaan melangkah ke pinggir ranjangnya dan mendudukkan surat itu dan mulai membacanya.  
.

.

_Hai sweet boy_  
_bagaimana kau suka?_  
_aku pilih ukuran yang tidak terlalu besar ku pilih sesuai ,jangan tanya aku tahu bukan hal yang sulit untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun._  
_Aku harap itu pas dan belajarlah ,waktu kencan kita kau sudah mahir._  
_kkekkekke.. Heum tidak sabar aku melihatmu ...baby._  
_Ok,selamat mencoba Bra dan CD khusus aku pesan dengan motif kura-kura kesukaanmu._  
_Daaan..ku jamin kau pasti sexy._

_by: Si tampan Kyuhyun._

.

.

'ck' apanya yang pass?dada rata apa dia bilang sexy? Kamus darimana pantat saja tidak berbentuk begini.

"aissh awas saja kau Kyu aku bukan yeoja,kau dengar aku bukan yeoja aku ini namja tuleeeen" teriaknya kesal dengan bibir mengerucut menyipit memandang isi kado kedua benda itu dengan menenteng kedua benda itu di hadapan tanganya terangkat kanan menggenggam Bra merah maroon ukuran di sebelah kiri dia menenteng CD motif kura-kura yang sewarna dengan Bra dhtangan menatap horor kedua benda di hadapanya kini.  
Yesung menghela nafasnya lalu bangkit dari berjalan kearah cermin di sudut lupa kedua benda laknat itu ia bawa di depan cermin ia berdiam tampilan dirinya menunduk mengamati benda di kedua tanganya saat ragu dengan tindakanya saat dengan malas tanganya bergerak perlahan.

.

Dengan perlahan kedua tanganya menuntun kedua benda itu ke posisi kepalanya menengadah menatap tampilan pantulan dirinya dengan pandangan sedetik kemudian

"Huaaaa shireo,aku tidak mau aku tidak aku tidak mau"  
Teriak Yesung kedua benda menggelikan itu kesembarang mukanya yang merah padam menahan Malu setengah berlari kesana kemari .Menutup mukanya sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

.

**Tokkk Tokkk**  
.

"chagy gwaenchana?kenapa daritadi teriak-teriak eoh? Teriak dari luar kamar Yesung

"eh,em-em i-i-itu .Tidak apa-apa eomma" jawab Yesung dari dalam

"jinjja"

"ne"

"arra,cepat tidur sudah malam"

"arraseo eomma"

"jaljjayo chagy"

"nado jaljjayo eomma"

.

.

Dipandangi kedua benda tadi yang berserakan malas dipungutnya keduanya dan kembali memasukkanya kedalam pembungkusnya.

Diletakkan kado itu di meja langkah gontai Yesung berjalan ke arah tubuh mungilnya itu keranjang dengan posisi menelungkup.  
.

.

tik tok

tik tok

tik tok

.

.

Keheningan menyelimuti kamar si penggemar kura-kura terdengar detik jarum jam yang memenuhi kamar berikutnya terdengar dengkuran halus pertanda sang pemilik kamar melaju ke alam mimpi.  
.

**Kriing Kriing**

**.**

**.**

Bell jam weker berkumandang.

"eungggh,mengganggu"  
Dimatikanya alaram weker,lalu Yesung kembali memejamkan matanya.

.

**Tokk Tokk**

**Tokk Tokk**

.

."chagy bangun sudah pagi" Panggil dari luar

"Chagy ayo bangun nak" ulang merasa tidak ada tanggapan

"kyaaa Kim Yesung bangun atau eomma dobrak pintunya?" Teriak marah

"eungggh iya eomma" jawab Yesung yang lagi-lagi masih enggan membuka matanya

"cepat mandi,eomma tunggu dibawah"

aissh,siapa lagi pengganggu,Ck"

**klikk**  
**.**

.

Ditekannya tombol hijau di -lagi tanpa membuka mata ditempelkanya ponsel itu di daun telinga sebelah kiri.

"yeobboseo"

"hai baby" jawab si penelpon

"eh,nuguya" jawab Yesung yang masih mengantuk

"kau tak mengenaliku...sweet boy?"

"sweet boy"

"hm"

.

**tuiiiing**

.

.

Bagai di hantam balok es milik langsung melotot tajam,menyadari siapa tuan penelepon

"Cho-Cho Kyuhyun? Tanya Yesung gugup

"yuph ini aku"

"kk-ka-kau ta-ta-tahu da-dari si-si-siapa nomor po-ponselku?" tanya Yesung terbata,bata saking gugupnya

"Bukan Cho Kyuhyun kalau tidak tahu semuanya" jawab Kyu sombong

"oh"

"bagaiamana?"

"apa?" tanya Yesung tak mengerti

"kadoku,cantikkan?Kau pasti terlihat sexy jika memakainya"

"kau pikir aku yeoja?dalam mimpimu aku memakai itu."

"jinjja?kalau kau menolak kita putus"

"Andwae" teriak Yesung

"arra,arra belajarlah memakainya sebelum kita size 34 kurang untukmu aku punya size 36 juga " jawab Kyu enteng

"APA"

"wae?" tanya Kyu

.

.

Yesung tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari mulut Cho Kyuhyun-nya.'34' apa-apaan itu? Di lihat dari sudut manapun Kim Yesung Namja .Kita garis bawahi Namja. "Yesung?" panggil Kyu

"huh,iya?" jawab Yesung pasrah

"wae?kalau keberatan lupakan" putus Kyu dingin

"eh"

"ti-tidak aku coba Kyu" Putus Yesung akhirnya

"jinjja"

"ne"

"arraseo kalau begitu sampai bertemu nanti my sexy boy"

"eh"

.

**Chup**  
.

"eh"

.

**tuttt tuttt**

.

.

Ponselnya jatuh ke pangkuanya yang sudah terduduk tadi saat mengetahui sang berkedip-kedip imut dengan mulut terbuka.

"sexy boy" gumamnya lirih.

"Dan dia menciumku,Kyu dia dia...Huaaa dia menciumku laggiiii."  
Yesung melompat-lompat kegirangan di atas ranjangnya.  
teeengg teeengg

"yesuuuuuung"  
Teriak dari arah dapur sambil memukul panci.

"ea eomma" Teriak Yesung yang masih melompat-lompat.  
Ditengoknya jam weker di meja belajarnya.

.

.

**Dueeeenggggg...**  
**.**

.

"omo"  
Teriak Yesung lantang

"Aku terlambat,aku terlambat,aku terlambat"  
.

.

Bak layak mengucapkan mantra Yesung komat-kamit kalimat 'aku terlambat'.Dia lompat dari ranjang menyambar handuk dan secepat kilat menuju kamar menunjukkan pukul harus selesai dan tiba disekolah jam 8:30 Jadi waktu yang Yesung punya 30 menit dibawah Sang eomma menata sarapan pagi untuk sang aegya tercinta.  
.

tukk tukk tukk  
.

"pagi eomma"

.

**chup**  
.

.

Sapa Yesung pada eommanya sambil mencium pipi kanan san sudah seragam sekolah Sm High School sudah membungkus tubuh yang ia jinjing ia taruh disebelah tempat eomma melayani sang aegya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"eomma nasinya sedikit saja aku sudah terlambat" pinta Yesung memohon.

"salah sendiri susah dibangunin" omel sang eomma

"aishh eomma"

"sudah jangan banyak protes cepat makan jika kau tak ingin terlambat"

"tapi eomma,dibuat bekal Saja ya?" Mohon Yesung dengan poppy eyes andalanya

"tugas eomma menyiapkan makanan,tugasmu adalah belajar kau harus makan agar bea siswamu tidak dicabut" tutur

"tapi apa hubunganya eomma"

"jangan merengek kau sudah dewasa cepat sudah eomma siapkan sendiri,nanti kau bawa berikan juga pada !"

"huh,arraseo"

.

.

Yesungpun dengan pasrah memakan sarapan yang diambilkan melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya dia buru-buru memasukkan setiap sendok ke mulutnya.  
.

**TiiingTong**

**TiiingTong**

**.**

**.**

"iya sebentar" teriak dari meja makan

"siapa eomma?"

"eomma tidak habiskan sarapanmu biar eomma bukakan pintu"

"baik"

.

.

beranjak dari tempat aprhon di meja berjalan ke pintu rumahnya  
.

.

**Tiiing Tong...**

**.**

.

"iya sebentar"

**ceklekk**

.

.

Dibukanya pintu seorang namja muda berdiri tak mengenal tamu di lihat dari seragam yang serupa dgn aegyanya sepertinya tamu di depannya ini teman sekolah sungguh rapi blazer warna shapirre blue menambah ketampanan sosok ikal berwarna hazel ditambah bibir tebal namun sexy menambah pesona sang tamu .Sempat beberapa detik sang eomma melongo 'orang kaya' ucap dalam hati.

"annyeong ahjjuma" sapa sang tamu ramah,tak lupa senyum terpatri di bibirnya

"annyeong,nuguya?"

"saya Kyuhyun tempat sekolah Yesung ada?" tanya sang tamu yang ternyata itu Kyuhyun.

"belum,ayo masuk dia sedang sarapan kau mau bergambunglah dimeja makan" tawar ramah

"aniyo,khamsahamnida Ahjjuma saya sudah hanya mengajak Yesung berangkat bersama." ujar Kyu senyum simpul

"arraseo,kau duduklah disini akan ahjjuma panggilkan Yesung kemari" tutur sambil mulai baru dua langkah suara Kyu kembali menginterupsi langkah tuan rumah pagi ini

" anda sangat cocok jadi fashion anda sangat sangat cantik panggil Kyuhyun saja eomma"  
tutur Kyu santai

"hahaha kau pandai merayu ...menantuku yang tampan "

"hahaha khamsahmnida atas pujianya "

"hm,duduklah akan aku panggilkan Yesungie".

.

.

Kyu duduk di sudut sofa di ruang tamu isi dan tata rumah minimalis sederhana namun suasananya hangat dan

rumah idaman seorang Cho yang sampai di meja makan menegur sang aegya.

Dilihatnya sang aegya sedang menata bekal makananya kedalam itu beranjak ke meja meminum susunya.

"sudah beres chagy? " tanya sang eomma

"eh eomma , iya siapa yang datang pagi begini? Tanya Yesung sambil meminum Susunya

"menantuku " jawab cuek

.

**byurrrrrr**  
.

.

Dengan tidak elitnya Yesung menyemburkan susu didalam sang eomma melotot tajam menjadi korban penyemburan.

"kyaaa aegya pabbo apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak marah

"mi-mianhae eomma sungie tidak sengaja" Yesung menarik beberapa tissue menyerahkan pada sang eomma.

"gomawo,eomma ganti baju lekaslah berangkat" titah

"tapi eomma maksut eomma menantu tadi siapa?" tanya Yesung bingung

"lihat saja didepan eomma ke kamar dulu"

.

.

.

Setelah sang eomma berlalu dari hadapanya Yesung menyambar tas sekolahnya dan berlari kecil ke ruang Yesung benar-benar penasaran siapa tamu yang dipanggil 'menantu' oleh eommanya.

Dilihatnya sang pelaku sedang tegap dan yang sama menambah rasa penasaran dekat terlihat jelas rambut ikal warna hazel yang begitu bau mint menguar dari tubuh sang Pelaku.'jangan-jangan'  
.

**dhegg**

**dhegg**

**dhegg**  
.

.

.Di hampiri pelan-pelan sang pelaku dengan tatapan sang pelaku tak lain Kyuhyun sepertinya tak sadar kehadiran Yesung tengah asyik dengan kegiatanya memandang foto keluarga dirumah Kim familily.  
pukk  
Yesung menepuknya pundak sang sang objek berbalik badan.

**.Dhegg**

"malu"

"tidak"

"takut"

"tidak"

"menolak"

"juga tidak"

"let's go baby"  
.

.

Tanpa ba bi bu Kyu menggeret lengan Yesung yang sedari tadi bilang 'tidak' melulu.

"tung-tunggu Kyu"

Kyuhyun malas meladeni Yesung kini terus melangkah keluar sambil menyeret kekasihnya.

"Kyu sebentar"

"Kyu"

"APA" Bentak Kyu mulai tak tahan mendengar kicauan sang kekasih.

"i-i-it-itu,ituu" ucap Yesung ketakutan mendengar bentakan dia tak bisa menyelesaikan ucapanya.

"kau tak mau ikut" tanya Kyu memastikan

"ani" tolak Yesung disertai gelengan

"terus"

"tasku ketinggalan"

"kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi aku tunggu dimobil" ujar Kyu sambil melangkah masuk ke Yesung berbalik ke Rumahnya mengambil tas di ruang tamu Yesung langsung menghampiri menyampirkan tas di punggungnya dan bergegas Tangannya memutar knop pintu suara sang eomma menginterupsi.

"kau belum berangkat chagy?mana menantu eomma?"

"menantu?" gumam Yesung

"namja tampan tadi Sungie ?" tutur Sang eomma

"Kyu menunggu di mobil,sungie mengambil tas Sungie yang ketinggalan" Jelas Yesung

"yasudah keburu telat cepat berangkat"

"baik eomma"

**Chup**

**Chup**

.

."Sungie berangkat eomma" Pamit Yesung setelah mencium kedua pipi Eommanya.

"hati-hati jangan lupa kau berikan bekal untuk Bummie" Teriak dari teras rumahnya

"arraseo"  
Sesampainya di samping mobil Kyu,Yerung membuka pintu duduk di kursi penumpang disamping Kyu.

"ready?" Tanya Kyu sambil menoleh ke arah Yesung.

"hm" jawab Yesung disertai anggukan kepala.

.

.

Mobilpun melaju meninggalkan pekarangan rumah keluarga kecepatan sedang diinjaknya pedal gas menuju Sm High tersisa hanya 5 menit rumah Yesung dan sekolahnya sangat dekat hanya 10menit jika naik bus dan 15 menit jika berjalan jika Yesung bosan membawa mobil ia berjalan rute-rute alternatif yangmemperpendek jarak dan menghemat waktu.

Di dalam mobil Yesung diam menatap ke luar tak berani menoleh kearah itu dapat menambah olah kerja jantungnya yang saat ini sudah hampir mereka di dgerbang yang disayangkan gerbang sekolah tercinta mereka telah tertutup rapat.

Petugas piket hari ini adalah Ahra centil yang suka berpakain genit di depan murid namjanya tapi teramat dingin pada murid bukanlah type untuk Cho Kyuhyun.

**cckiiitttt**

.

Mobilpun berhenti, Yesung gugup setengah mati melihat seonsaengnimnya berkacak pinggang sambil melotot seram.

"Kyu bagaimana? Tanya Yesung bergerak liar bingung menghadapi Ahra saengnim yang seperti monster saat dingin mengucur dari baru kali pertama ini Yesung terlambat itu dia tak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap.

**sreettt**  
.

.

Kyuhyun menaruh kedua tangannya dipundak Yesung lalu menarik menghadap kearahnya.

"Tenang biar ku disini saja tak usah keluar arra !" titah Kyu

"tapi"

"jangan protes atau kau mau dihukum eoh ?"

"baiklah tapi kau yakin Kyu" tanya Yestng ragu

"apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun"

Yesung hanya diam mengamati pujaanya kini melangkah keluar mobilnya.

Kyu berjalan santai Sambil memainkan kunci mobil ditangan gurunya yang berdiri dibalik gerbang sekolah.

"pagi Ahra seonsaengnim"

"pagi kau bangun kesiangan pagi ini" Tanya Ahra sang guru

"maaf tadi dijalan saya kehabisan bolehkan saya masuk Saengnim ?" tanya Kyu

"kejadian langka seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang kaya raya kehabisan bahan bakar" Tutur Ahra retoris

"jangan marah-marah nanti ada keriput diwajah jadinya Ahra seonsaengnim yang cantik ada keriput di wajah?"tanya Kyu dibarengi Smirk andalanya

"kau pintar merayu Tuan Cho,baiklah kau boleh masuk tapi ada syaratnya"

"boleh ku tahu itu saengnimku yang cantik ?"

"cium tanganku apa kau bersedia muridku yang tampan?" tanya Ahra saengnim disertai kedipan genit ke arah muridnya.

"dengan senang hati"

**chup**

.

.

.  
Dikecupnnya punggung tangan Ahra yang melihat dari dalam mobil melotot tak percaya.  
'Kyu' batin Yesung berkaca-kaca menahan air mata.  
ceklekk  
Kyu membuka pintu mobilnya kembali dilihatnya gerbang mulai melajukan mobilnya ke halaman dia melepas sabuk tidak dengan manis itu masih diam saja tak menunduk sabuk pengaman yang melilit tubuhnya perubahan mood kekasihnya Kyu mendekat dan mengangkat dagu kekasihnya.

Yesung terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya Kyu mencium hal yang membuatnya makin terkejut adalah Kyu yang tak hanya mencium tapi memberi lumatan-lumatan beruntun di pertama ia merasakan frenchz kiss dan ini Yesung terima dari pujaan hatinya.  
Degg  
Degg  
Degg  
Jantungnya serasa mau hanya diam membiarkan Kyu mencumbui sama sekali tak berciuman hampir 10menit oksigen mengakhiri ciuman mereka walaupun hanya Kyu ya aktif.

"masih sama rasanya saat pertama aku mencicipinya...manis" ujar Kyu sambil menghapus saliva di sekitar bibir Yesung.

.

**blusshh**  
**.**

.

Wajah Yesung merona mendegar ucapan masih tersengal-sengal pasca aktivitas panasnya tadi.

"gomawo baby,kau memberiku energy berlipat setelah meladeni yeoja genit tadi" tutur Kyu sambil mengusap sayang pipi kiri Yesung.

Sementara Yesung hanya bisa membisu masih dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja juga tak menyadari saat ini Kyu telah keluar dan menghampi sisi kanan mobilnya tempat disampingnya kini ia duduk.  
ceklekk

"kau masuk duluan aku menyusul" titah Kyu setelah membuka pintu sayang kekasih keluar.

Yesung mengucapkan terima kasih yang masih tersipu dengan wajah baru dua langkah Sang kekasih Cho Kyuhyun memanggilnya berbalik dengan pandangan penuh berjalan mendekatinya membisikkan sesuatu urung wajahnya yang sudah merah makin memerah.

.

Yesung berjalan meninggalkan kekasih hatinya bergemuruh saja masih basah karena cumbuan Kyu Kyu terus menambah kerja jantungnya dengan membisikkan kata-kata seperti itu. 'kau akan tampak lebih sexy jika saat aku menciummu kau mengenakan kado pemberianku memakai itu tak ada lainya' .Kata-kata Kyu terus terngiang ditelinganya.  
Huh,Yesung menghembuskan nafas pasrah dilanjutkan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sementara di halaman parkir terlihat sesosok namja tak lain Cho Kyuhyun sedang mengetik sebuah pesan

_'aku merindukanmu'_

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.  
Akhirnya kelar juga chap jika masih banyak sosok yang dirindukan Kyuhyun?Tunggu aja chap depan dan mohon review

.

.

.

.Chefty...*


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE : RUNNING LOVE

Cast : Yesung

Kyuhyun

Siwon

Kibum

Eunhyuk

Donghae

Kangin

Leeteuk

Genre : romance, humor, hurt love

Disclaimer : cast bukan milik saya ,saya hanya meminjam nama untuk ff ini.

Jangan bash cast di sini.

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi, BxB,un-official, don't like don't read

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

RUNNING LOVE

**.**

**PREVIOUS**

**blusshh**  
**.**

.

Wajah Yesung merona mendegar ucapan masih tersengal-sengal pasca aktivitas panasnya tadi.

"gomawo baby,kau memberiku energy berlipat setelah meladeni yeoja genit tadi" tutur Kyu sambil mengusap sayang pipi kiri Yesung.

Sementara Yesung hanya bisa membisu masih dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja juga tak menyadari saat ini Kyu telah keluar dan menghampi sisi kanan mobilnya tempat disampingnya kini ia duduk.  
ceklekk

"kau masuk duluan aku menyusul" titah Kyu setelah membuka pintu sayang kekasih keluar.

Yesung mengucapkan terima kasih yang masih tersipu dengan wajah baru dua langkah Sang kekasih Cho Kyuhyun memanggilnya berbalik dengan pandangan penuh berjalan mendekatinya membisikkan sesuatu urung wajahnya yang sudah merah makin memerah.

.

Yesung berjalan meninggalkan kekasih hatinya bergemuruh saja masih basah karena cumbuan Kyu Kyu terus menambah kerja jantungnya dengan membisikkan kata-kata seperti itu. 'kau akan tampak lebih sexy jika saat aku menciummu kau mengenakan kado pemberianku memakai itu tak ada lainya' .Kata-kata Kyu terus terngiang ditelinganya.  
Huh,Yesung menghembuskan nafas pasrah dilanjutkan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sementara di halaman parkir terlihat sesosok namja tak lain Cho Kyuhyun sedang mengetik sebuah pesan

_'aku merindukanmu'_

**NEXT**

**CHAPTER 9**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Langit cerah pagi ini mendung tak secerah mood seorang Kim sejak sedari tadi merona bak kepiting Yesung yang setiap pelajaran berlangsung tak konsen pada materi yang seonsaengnimnya ajarkan depan kelas malah sibuk mengingat kejadian tadi pagi dalam mobil kekasihnya Cho wajar saja namja mana coba yang tidak shock kaget tapi bahagia di cium sang pujaan tahu bukan betapa Yesung begitu mendamba sang pujaan hatinya Cho dia sudah tahu kalau Cho Kyuhyun itu playboy dan mau di kata apa hati tidak bisa juga tak bias mengelak saat cinta jujur Yesung sebenarnya agak bingung dan tak percaya kenapa Kyuhyun-nya yang jelas-jelas namja straight memintanya menjadi tak tanggung-tanggung sadari itu sejak awal sebenarnya,namun sepertinya cinta membutakanya dan tak peduli dengan alasan sebenarnya Kyuhyun.

.

**TREEEETT TREEEET**

.

Bell istirahat memasukkan buku pelajaran yang sedari tadi terpampang di mejanya tanpa tersentuh barang ia menarik kotak bekal makanan yang akan ia berikan pada Kibum teman kecilnya berjalan menuju kelas sang sahabat dengan langkah di depan kelas yang di tuju ia melongokkan kepalanya kedalam menelisik seluruh siswa menangkam sosok yang di maksud sedang tenggelam dalam buku Kibum tengah larut dalam buku bacaanya sehingga tak menyadari sosok naja yang berdiri di sebelah mejanya.

.

**TUKK TUKK**

.

Yesung mengetuk meja belajar sahabat kecilnya

"ehem ehem,annyeong" sapa Yesung ramah.

Merasa ada yang mengusik Kibum sosok di depanya sang Princess tercintanya Kim mautpun terpatri di bibir yang diberi senyum hanya diam dan menatap datar.

"Princess" sapa Kibum

"huh,suka-sukamu panggil seperti itu maka aku juga selamanya menjulukimu balok es .Ini dari eomma " tutur Yesung sambil menyerahkan bekal makanan yang ia bawa.

"huh apa ini?" Tanya Kibum bingung

"dari eomma,ia menitipkan bekal makanan untukmu juga"

"ah gomawo princess,aku saying eomma"

"ia eommaku Bummie" protes Yesung tidak terima

"iya,iya ayo ikut aku kita makan bersama"

"kemana?'

"diamlah ikut saja dan jangan protes keburu bell naanti bunyi"

Kin\bum menarik Yesung keluar membawa namja mungil itu ke taman belakang Kibum tak suka tempat ramai seperti kantin mungkin dan pasti tak ingin ada pengganggu seperti namja kuda itu.

"smpai,ayo duduk" titah Kibum lembut

"eumm,"

Yesung duduk disebelah Kibum,Lalu membuka bekal saat ia hendak memasukkan makana Yesung berteriak.

"awww,appo"

Yesung berteriak sambil mengusap bibir bawahnya yang perih ketika bertemu itupun mengundang perhatian Kibum

"ada apa princess?" Tanya Kibum cemas

"perih bummie"

"sini aku lihat"

Kibum menarik kepala Yesung agar menghadap ke hadapanya terlihat bibir bawah Yesung bengkak dan memerah.

"bibirmu bengkak kenapa bias?" Tanya Kibum penasaran

Sedangakan yang ditanya tadi pagi saat Kyuhyun mencumbui bibirnya terlintas di tiba-tiba merona hebat

BLUUSSSH

"it-it-ittuuu,ituuu, ano Bummie annoo …"

"katakana sebenarnya "

"itu ak-aku"

Aku aa princess?"

"….."

"yesung"

"…."

"Yesung"

"kyu,Kyu menciumku tadi pagi"

"APAAAAA"

Yesung menunduk takut dan tak berani memandang Kibum yang saat ini tengah menatapnya tajam.

.

Sorot mata Kibum menatap tajam namja di urung membuat sang namja mungil di hadapannya keringat menunduk takut tak berani menatap namja di hadapannya .

"ulangi" tutur Kibum tegas

"…."

"Yesungie

jawab"

"…"

"aku bilang JAWAB" teriak Kibum penuh penekanan

"ak-ak –aku di-di cium Kyu-Kyuhyun" jawab Yesung gugup setengah masih menunduk ketakutan.

"KAU,katakan apa kau berpacaran dengan namja brengsek ITU! "

" …."

"JAWAB"

"n-n-n-n-n-ne" jawab Yesung gugup

"DAMN"

Setelahnya Kibum berlalu meninggalkan namja mungil yang bergetar ketakutan. Di taman belakang.

"hikz hikz hikz ,wae,apa salahku?" Tanya Yesung pada diri sendiri sambil sesenggukan

.

Teettt Teettt

Bell sekolah berbunyi tanda jam pelajaran dimulai Yesung masih tetap berada di taman belakang sekolahnya .Matanya tak bisa berhenti menitikkan air yesung tidak mengerti di mana letak Kibum begitu marah padanya.

**bruggg**

.

Tanpa di duga tubuhnya di hantam benda tumpul dari arah limbung ke berkunang-bukang sebelum akhirnya pandangannya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong chingudeul chefty kembali kali ini untuk chaptersebelumnya yang banyak typo saran n review mendukung pay pay all

.

.

.

Chefty...*


	10. Chapter 10

**Annyeong haseyo,chefty kembali lagi dengan chap gag banyak typo dan gag chefty update lama,hehehehehe lagi fokus ff di fb, gasah banyak cincong au persembahin chapter 10 super abal-abal.**

.

.

**TITTLE : RUNNING LOVE**

**Cast :Yesung,Kyuhyun,Siwon,all memner suju**

**Pairing : Kyusung,Wonsung**

**Genre : drama,hurt,romance**

**Rate : T**

**Disc :tokoh milik orang tua,SM,saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kelengkapn crita saya**

**Warning :BxB,YAOI,Don't like don't red**

.

.

RUNNING LOVE

.

.

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

.

**ENGGGGHHH**

Yesung terbangun di rerumpuan belakang sakit serasa dipukul benda meringis tatkala tangannya menyentuh Tengkuk teramat mendera Yesung rasakanYesung berusaha bangkit,Matanya masih kabur memandang ke mata dengan punggung tangan memperjelas pandangannya yang menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pening dikepala.

**PUKKK**

Yesung mendenga samar benda jatuh di tertuju pada sepucuk surat tergeletak di samping raihnya surat memandang bbingung drimana datangnya surat berpikir embuang surat itu tanpa peduli isi di Yesung mengurungkan niatnya tatkala saat ia melihat namanya terpampang di sudut surat tersebut.

"Kim Yesung,ini untukku?" tanya Yesung pada diri ragu Yesung mulai membuka sampul surat dan menarik keluar selembar kkertaas di perlahan dan mulai membacanya

**Degg**

_'**JAUHI KYUHYUN ATAU MATI FREAK**_

_**DASAR GAY TAK LAKU'**_

**By : fans kyu**

**Degg**

**Degg**

Yesung meremas surat itu setelah mengetahui isi di hatiny nyeri samapi ke yang ttega mengirim surat sekeji itu atau fansboy Kyuhyun mungkin pelakunya tapi kenapa sekasar itu.

Yesung menengok kekanan dn bingung menguasai otaknya.

"kenapa aku di sini"

Yesung mulai mengingat kejadiaan beberpa waktu berputar kejadian waktu Kibum mengajak makan bekal bersama di belakang mengingat Kibum marah tanpa tahu alasannya dan meninggalkannya tanpa sepengetahuannya Yesung tiba-tiba di pukul benda tumpul dari arah belakang.

"appo" erang Yesung kesakitan

Yesung mengusap tengkuk membuang kertas surat itu kemudian beranjak sejuta pertanyaan tentang siapa yang membuatnya pingsan tadi.

**Drrrttt Drtttt**

Yesung baru saja mau melangkah pergi saatponselnya Yesung berdegup kencang tatkala ia menerima sebuah pesan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

**Klik**

'aku jemput nanti malam,berdandnlah sesuai brang yang ku kirim

Aku tak terima penolakan atau kau terima hukuman.

**Klik**

**HUFT**

Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya sesaat kemudian mengepalkan tangan kanannya di depan dada meyemangati diri berlari tak sabar ke ingin cepat-cepat sampai apa kado dari sang pujan hati membuat Yesung melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar dengan senyum tak lekang dari bibirnya.

**Brukkk**

**Awwwww**

"Appo" erang Yesung saat hidungnya menghantam tubuh seseorang di menatap dada bidang di mendongak guna mengetahui siapa naamja pemilik bidk tesebut.

" chagy " sapa sosok tersebut saat Yesung menengadahan kepalannya.

" wo-wonnie " sapa Yesung

" em kenapa berlari-lari hem? Untung aku yang kau tabrak andai orang lain aku tak rela" ujar Siwon manja

"eh aku aku,em...ano,em sebenarnya aku...itu wonnie itu" jawab Yesung kebingungan menjelaskan pada sang mantan kekasih Choi Siwon.

" aduh yang jelas chagy apa jangan ona anu melulu ish " tutur Siwonn gems sambil mencubit pelan hidung tangannya menarik pinggang Yesung dan memeluknya.

" eh,,,le-lepas Si-Siwon " Yesung brujar sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan mantannya.

" wae?aaku kangen saat seperti tak ingin mengulangi hal yang indah ini chagy? " Tanya Siwon sambil mengerat kan pelukannya.

" bu-bukan begitu Wonnie ak-aku se-sedang terburu-buru,jebbal!" pinta Yesung harap

" huh,arraseo tapi aku harus tahu alasan kau terburu-buru seperti ini hingga tak hati-hati berjalan "

" keluarga,yah hehehehe ada urusan keluarga Wonnie eomma menyuruhku segera plang,hehehehe " bohong Yesung

"butuh tumpangan?aku siap sedia untuk tuan putri Yesung chagy " tawar Siwon tulus

" aniyo lin kali saja " Tolak Yesung halus dan perlahan melepaskan pelukan Yesung mundur mengambil jarak dengan mengucapkan maaf Yesung berpamitan.

" hati-hati " Teriak Siwon sambil melihat sang mantan tercinta berjalan menjauh

.

.

Yesung tiba Di depan rumahnya setelah menghabiskan waktu setengah jam perjalanan dari sekolah hingga saja sang eomma tidak kalimat yang sedari tadi dirapalkan sepanjang perjalanan hanya malu dan malas mendapat satu juta pertanyyan jika sang eomma lebih dulu menerima brang kiriman dari Cho Kyuhyun.

" aku pulang " Teriak Yesung sambil melepas sepatunya

.

.

Yesung mengeryit saat tak ada jawaban dari sang donnya tadi terkabul saat ia meminta sang eomma tak ada di sungguh keajaiban dan keberuntungannya saat ia tiba dirumah saat sang eomma dengan begitu sang eomma tak perlu mengetahui saat kiriman dari Kyuhyun tiba.

.

.

Yesung menaiki tangga dan melangkah ke ruang sudah tak sabar ingin segera menrebhkan tubuhnya kekasur empuknya.

**Ceklekk**

Yesung membuka pintu melemparkanranselnya asl dan berlari ke tak sabaran Yesung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke letihnya langsung berkurang tak kala puggungnya berada pada benda empuk itu.

.

.

Yesung hampir saja memasuki alam mimpi saat ponselnya berbunyi

**Drrrrrttt Drrrrtttt**

.

**Drrrttttt Drrrrtttt**

Yesung bangkit dari merubah posisinya menjadi kantung celnanya dan melihat siapa ang mengirim pesan kepadanya .

**Klikk**

'_**apa ku sudah kesalon? '**_

'_**ku harap kau menjawab iya kaena kadonya sudah aku kirim siang tadi baby'**_

'_**ingat jangan terlambat'**_

**Klikk**

Begitulah isi pesan singkat yang ia terima dari ada yang aneh di tadi Yesung belum menerima kado yang Kyuhyun maksud.

Huh

Yesung membuang nafas lelh kemudian menengk kearah mej belajarnya

''OMOOOO" kaget Yesung

Benda yang di maksud Kyuhyun sudah duduk manis di meja urung membuat spot lagi-lagi dahinya mengkerut saat menyadari sejak kapan benda-benda aneh itu berada di kamar Tak urung belum merasa menerima bungkusan menerimanya sungguh membuatnya kepalanya.

'Pasti kerjaan eomma' Batin Yesung dalam hati. Yesung Meraih bigkisan tersebut kemudin membuka nomor telponnya.

**Plukk**

Terdengar suara benda di membuka penutup kepala sang kardus.

**Twicchhh**

**Krikk krikk krikk**

**Tik tok tik tok**

**1 detik**

**2 detik**

**3 detik**

"andwaeeeeeeee " Trik Yesung marah campur malu saat Yesung tahu gaun malam tanpa lengan polos berwarna merasa merah

' Cantik ' batin Yesung namun saat melihat baju yang Kuhyun ,Yesung tak habis pikir kenapa Kyuhyun menyuruh dandan cowpk apa lagi memakai pakaian Yeoja .

"apa eomma yang menaruh di meja belajarku ya?" Tanya Yesung sendiri

Huh

Yesung menaruh pakaian di ranjang Yesung melangkah memasuki kamar mandi.

.

**( SKIP TIME )**

.

Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan mengeringkn rambutnya yang warna hijjau tua melilit di pinggang namja mungil memandang diam pantulan kaca barang yang tergeletak di ragu pa dia bener memakai pakaian yeoja itu?sungguh Yesung rasanya menceburkan diri ke sungai sungguh Yesung malu tapi jika tak memakainya apa nanti -bisa Kyuhyun murka dan sia-sia sudah jika rencana menjadi namjachingu Kyuhyun gagal total

' andwae ' Teriak Yesung dlam menggelengkan epalnya mengusir pemikiran negatif.

Yesung erbbalik bdan mengambil Gaun yang Kyuhyun berikan berbalik mendekati mematut diri di depan cermin serya menaruh gaun itu di depan diri dengan pakaian yeoja itu.

Huh,lagi-lagi Yesung menghembuskan nafas Yesung berjallan keluar membawa gaun pemberian Kyu ke ruang pribadi sang lavender tercium saat Yesung membuasuki kamar sang eomma.

Yesung berjalan mendekati meja rias sang super duper bingung mau memakai namja dan dia sangat awam dengan namanya alat ini bukan demi sang pujaan hati mungkin Yesung tak akan mau melakukan hal memalukan seperti akhir di ambil Yesung pada memakai gaun itu dan mulai meias wajah sesuai ingatannya saat melihat sang eomma hanya memakai bedak dn lipgloss di lupa pemerah pipi .Sederhana mungkin bagi sang yeoja jika berdandan seperti ini,tapi bagi Yesung ini sudah luar biasa.

Yesung kembal ke kamarnya dengan tampilan merah melilit di duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan mulai memakai high itu kesan pertama yang Yesung raskan saat memakai semua peralatan memang tapi mau di kata ia takkan bisa menolak mau seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

**Drrrttt Drrrrtt**

Ponsel Yesung kembali meraih benda hitam persegi itu dari atas meja belajarnya.'Eomma' pikirr Yesung dalam hati

**Klikk**

' _**sayang eomma pulang malam kau buatlah makam malam sndiri atau makan di menunggu eomma pulang hadiah dari menantuku sangat pass kau cocock memakainya,hihihi '**_

**klikk**

" eommaaa " teriak Yesung kesal setelah membaca pesan sang mengurucut saat imut dengan pipi mengembung .

Yesung mengaca sekali lagi memstikan berusaha berjalan dengan memakai high hill yang merepotkan sulit enyeimbangkan badannya dan berjalan santai.

**Tiiin Tiiin**

" YESUUUUUNGGG " teriak Kyuhyun daari luar

" sebentar "

Yesung keluar dari kamar sambil menjinjing high hill yang membuatnya kesulitan berjalan .

**Ting Tong**

**Ting tong**

" sebentar " Teriak Yesung dari dalam

**Ting Tong**

**Cklekk**

" akhhhh,kau benar-benar lama Kim Ye_"

" mianhae Kyu aku tadi kesulitan berjalan dengan high hill ini" tutur Yesung menerangkan sambil menunjukkan sepatu yang dijinjingnya.

"..." Kyu melamun

" bisakah aku tak memakai ini " tanya yesung sampil menunjuk high hillnya.

"..." masih melamun

" eottoke ? " tanya Yesung ulang

"..." masih melamun

" Kyuhyun apa kau mendengarkuuuu " teriak Yesung kesal karna merasa di acuhkan oleh namja di hadapannya kini.

" eh,wae? " tanya Kyuhyun setelh sadar dari acara melamunkan Yesung

"aiissshhh,menyebalkan " erang Yesung dongkol

" cantik " gumam Kyuhyun lirih

" apa? " tanya Yesung tak mendengar

" kau cantik " ujr Kyuh mengerskan suaranya

**Blushh**

Yesung Merona hebat saat sang pujaan hatinya walaupun dengan penampilan yeojanya tapi Yesung cukup senang.

**Degg**

**Degg**

Jantung Yesung berdetak saat Kyuhyun tiba-tib berjongkok di hadpannya.

**Srettt**

Yesung kaget setengah mati saat Kyuhyun menarik high hillnya dan memakaikan di kedua kaki mungilny

**Blushh**

**Degg**

**Degg**

**Degg**

Yesung gugup,perasaannya bercampr menjadi berdegup kencang saking gugupnya diperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti tak terfikirkan oleh Yesung sedemikian rupa.

"ky-kyu,Cho Kyuhyun" panggi Yesung terbata saing gugupnya.

"akan terlihat semprn jika kau memakai membelikan ini untuk kau pakai bukan di jinjing seperti tas" ujar Kyu masih berjongkok di hadapan Yesung .

"ta-tadi ku,aku ti_"

"selesai kau cantik baby" ujar Kyu dengan senyum memikat.

**Blushh**

Lagi dan lagi Kyuhyun membuat Yesung merona puji pujaan hatinya siapa sih yang tak bahagia.

" ayo brangkat" ajak Kyuhyun setelah i menegkkan kembali tangan Yesung lalu menariknya kemobil.

"tunggu" ujar Kyuh tiba-tiba.

"wae Kyu? " tanya Yesung bingung

"ada yang tertinggal "ujar Kyu ambigu disertai smirk andalannya.

**Chup**

'Eh'

"sekarang sudah ,kajja" ajak Kyuhyun santai setelah mengecup singkat bibir Yesung.

"Ky-Kyu" kaget Yesung

"ayo beraangkat"

Yeung masuk kedlam mobil kemana sang pujaan hati mengajaknya hanya sibuk menormalkan kerja jantunnya sedari tadi karena mendspat perlakuan tak terduga dari Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hai hai chefty kembali lagi membawa kelanjutan cerita masih ada peminatnya. ada ang menunggu crita sibuk publish di fbdi tunggu review dan saran membangun,khamsahamnida #bow.**

.

.

.

**Chefty**


End file.
